


Sugar spice and everything nice (you)

by whatmakeslarrybeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Harry, Clumsy Harry, Coffee Shop, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Louis is a little shit, M/M, One Shot, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc tea is important here, larry - Freeform, okay here we go, shameless flirting, this is 4.5k of pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/pseuds/whatmakeslarrybeautiful
Summary: One second he was walking and the next second he was flat on his ass, hard, on the sidewalk, his tea spilled (ha) all over him, and he hissed in both anger and slight pain. He blinked in shock and confusion, what the hell had happened? He hadn’t seen a wall before…..Oh wait. Not a wall. Not quite. Not even close. A person. A person whose body seemed endless. A very attractive one at that. Louis’ mind seemed too slow, had he hit his head as well?And then his sweeping gaze fell on the strangers face and for a moment, his anger dissipating. He blinked in surprise, staring up at pretty green eyes and pretty curly hair and pretty pink lips and ….well, pretty everything. He blinked again, then realizing that the tall lad in front of him had the most apologetic look on his face, a string of ‘sorry’s’ rushing out of him. His frown deepened a fraction.“Oh my god, are you okay?!?? I’m so sorry!!” a deep voice rumbled and Louis’ eyes widened.Alrighty then, stranger.Aka yet another coffee shop au, with flirting and fluff.





	Sugar spice and everything nice (you)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I wanted to write this for a long time, and here we are!! Hope you enjoy reading pointless fluff, and let me know what you think!!

Louis had a little spring in his step as he stepped out of the little coffee shop, cradling his tea. Just the smell of tea wafting into his nose had him smiling, and it was a lovely day, bright yet breezy. And Louis had nothing to do, a free day, and he was very much planning on taking advantage of that.

One second he was walking and the next second he was flat on his ass, hard, on the sidewalk, his tea spilled (ha) all over him, and he hissed in both anger and slight pain. He blinked in shock and confusion, _what the hell had happened?_ He hadn’t seen a wall before…..

Oh wait. Not a wall. Not quite. Not even close. A person. A person whose body seemed endless. A very attractive one at that. Louis’ mind seemed too slow, _had he hit his head as well?_

And then his sweeping gaze fell on the strangers face and for a moment, his anger dissipating. He blinked in surprise, staring up at pretty green eyes and pretty curly hair and pretty pink lips and ….well, pretty everything. He blinked again, then realizing that the tall lad in front of him had the most apologetic look on his face, a string of ‘sorry’s’ rushing out of him. His frown deepened a fraction.

“Oh my god, are you okay?!?? I’m so sorry!!” a deep voice rumbled and Louis’ eyes widened.

“Yeah of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be? Its nice here on the ground, tea all over me,” he said with biting sarcasm, out of instinct, but wanted to take it back immediately as he saw the boy look like a kitten who’d been kicked.

“I’m so sorry!! I’m so clumsy and I can’t help it I swear, I didn’t see you, I was in a rush I swear,” the stranger seemed to be more and more in distress, and Louis wanted to put him out of his misery.

“It’s alright Curly, just exaggerating a wee bit,” he said, shrugging. The boy stopped, eyebrows still pinched together.

“I’m sorry. Can I do anything for you?” he asked in earnest. Louis smirked.

“Well for starters, give me a hand? This ground isn’t exactly comfortable….”

The boy seemed torn between mortification and amusement, and quickly gave him a hand, yanking him up with ease to his feet, muttering sorry, and _woah Curly was tall._

“I ruined your shirt,” the boy said sadly, gesturing at his shirt, and Louis looked down, shrugging, and then wincing a bit as a slight sting shot through his feet, and he realized he must have grazed it on the pavement.

“I think you have bigger things to worry about……” Louis dragged on, waiting for Curly to fill in his name.

“Harry,” the boy quipped readily, a cloud of worry crossing his face, worrying his lip, and really Louis almost felt bad but this boy was far too easy to rile up. No harm intended.

“Harry,” Louis tested out his name, smoothly, and continued, “I think my ankle’s hurt”.

“What?! Oh my god have you sprained it? Fuck let me take a look at it”, Harry exclaimed, voice an octave higher in genuine worry, and now Louis felt bad because here was a stranger worrying his head off.

“No Harry its fine I’m not”-

“No really. Or wait, come home to mine so I can bandage you up, my house is only a few blocks away,” Harry persisted, reaching a hand out loosely and Louis tried to protest.

“Harry I promise you it isn’t really”-

“I’ll even make you a fresh cuppa? Seeing as I did waste yours,” Harry prompted hopefully, and Louis stopped a bit. Either Harry really wanted him to go with him for ulterior motives or he really was just an overly kind man. Was it safe though? His ankle only hurt slightly, he was aware it wasn’t sprained but he wouldn’t really mind a cup of tea and he was a little shit, he would keep up the game. Harmless, right? After all the boy was cute and pretty and well, _it was clear which side was winning here._

“I am not a serial killer and I won’t chop your body into pieces with an axe, if you were wondering,” Harry joked hesitantly, and a surprised laugh burst out of Louis’ mouth, and the other lad seemed to relax and preen at the reaction.

“Hmm. I’m not sure if I believe you. That’s what serial killers would say anyways,” Louis teased, and bit back a laugh at the bewildered expression crossing Harry’s face. _Precious._

A mischievous glint was in Harry’s eye, much to Louis’ amusement. “You’d have to find out,” he said in a deeper voice, attempting to sound sinister, and Louis was quickly becoming endeared at the other boy’s ways.

“Oh who are you kidding Harold, you’re as harmless as a……penguin,” he shot back with a shit eating grin, and he had to hold back a laugh at the look of indignance Harry had.

“Heyyyyy,” he drawled, “What’s that supposed to mean? Penguins waddle and fall over,” he stated matter of factly and Louis smirked.

“Exactly.”

Harry opened and closed his mouth in slight shock but ended up chuckling and muttering ‘little shit’. Louis grin widened.

“That’s not my name,” he said, and Harry’s face matched his.

“Harold isn’t my name either,……” he dragged out.

“Louis,” he provided with a nod, “and yup, I know.”

Harry shook his head in slight disbelief. “Anyways. My house is just a few blocks down. Can you walk?”

Louis shifted his weight to his right foot; the left one had the dullest of sting. “Hmm, what else would you do otherwise?” he asked out loud.

A small crease appeared between Harry’s eyebrows as he gave it some thought, before lighting up. “I could give you a piggyback!”

“What?!?,” Louis laughed in disbelief, quickly sobering up when he saw that Harry was serious. “Oh.”

“Why not? You’re hurt and its only a little distance, and you look like you weigh as much a feather,” Harry said, voice a touch teasing, and Louis gaped.

“Excuse me but I am manly and I am built, thank you very much,” he huffed out, crossing his arms, and a wide grin played on Harry’s lips, dimples popping, and Louis just about lost his damn breath.

“I’m sure. Now, do you want me to carry you or not?”

“You just want to feel me up,” Louis mumbled playfully, and Harry rolled his eyes, smile never leaving him.

“Come on, you know you want a good cuppa,” Harry taunted, and that was unfair, but Louis already knew he’d go regardless. He nodded with a fake heavy sigh.

“Oh well, since you offer. Turn around Curly,” he demanded, and he missed the tiny blush that had creeped up Harry’s neck at the command. But he readily turned around.

Louis gingerly hopped up onto Harry’s broad back, taking a second to subtly appreciate his strong muscles as they flexed when Harry’s arms came up swiftly to support the back of his thighs. After making sure he was secure in his hold, Harry started walking with ease, and Louis wrapped both arms around his shoulders, trying to stop himself from creepily nuzzling into the lad’s neck.

They moved leisurely, in a comfortable quiet, until Louis rested his chin on top of Harry’s head, giggling breathlessly as he felt his head move up and down with the motion too, tightening his hold a bit. He heard more than saw the smile in Harry’s voice when he spoke.

“You’re enjoying this far too much, you just having to cling on.” It wasn’t a question and Louis didn’t have it in him to refuse, so he merely hummed. Harry smelt of cinnamon rolls and something sweet and it took all in him to stop himself from pressing in closer.

Louis kept bouncing up and down on Harry’s shoulders until Harry eventually let them both into a small yet comfortable looking flat.

Once inside, Harry let Louis down gently, turning to face him. “You enjoyed that.”

“Don’t kid yourself, Harold, you did too,” Louis said, raising his eyebrows suggestively, and Harry’s cheeks tinged pink; much to his delight.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, with no heat, and walked further into the hall, stopping when he was in the living room.

“Welcome to my home,” he said enthusiastically, spinning around a bit with his arms outstretched, losing his balance slightly as he stumbled, and Louis’ arm shot out to steady him by the elbow. He was like Bambi on human legs.

Louis smirked mischievously. “You mean the place where I get chopped. Gotta say, you’ve got taste, mate.” Harry beamed at him.

“That is,” he continued, with a shit eating grin, “for a possible axe murderer.” Harry squawked in half indignance.

Louis looked around the place. The theme of the décor immediately stood out; greys, white and black, with the occasional maroon. Which was fitting, in a strange way. One look at the flat and the art in Harry was evident. The living room was large with plush grey couches lining the right wall. Sunlight was streaming in through big windows laced with maroon curtains. The left wall had a TV on it, but surrounding it were a dozen framed black and white pictures, and a large white rug was in the middle of the deep brown floor, upon which a black glass coffee table, with a small potted cactus in a white pot.

Louis grinned and turned to Harry. “Is the cactus kept to symbolize you?” Harry’s mouth dropped at the cheeky comment but he quickly retorted, “No, I think it fits you more.”

Louis rolled his eyes. There was a hallway leading from the left, and the kitchen lead from the side they had entered. It was classy yet comfy. He walked over to the framed artworks, and on further inspection saw dates and titles of ‘Harry Styles’ written underneath the photos. They were beautiful, capturing moments brilliantly. There were also a few silly ones.

“You took these?” he asked in quiet awe. Harry huddled closer to him.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, turning to him expectantly. Louis let out a low whistle of appreciation.

“They’re incredible,” he said earnestly, and tried not to take too much joy at Harry preening at his words. He continues, smiling impishly, “But I should’ve guessed. Potted cactus and black and white artsy photos….Your hipster ass is showing just a TINY bit, Styles.”

Harry gasped in fake offence, but his eyes shone with barely concealed mirth. “Keep that up, and no tea for you.” He wasn’t the least bit serious.

“You wouldn’t deprive me!!” Louis shot back, pulling an exaggerated pouting face and Harry laughed boyishly. It occurred to him, that he barely knew the lad but everything about their interaction was easy.

“I will, but first I need to check out your sprain, though judging by the fact you don’t seem too in pain, I think it won’t be too bad,” Harry said thoughtfully, and Louis felt bad, but he was going to play along just a bit more.

“Come on, can you make it to the bathroom? The first aid is there,” Harry said, and Louis put on a brave face, faking a slight limp as he followed him, Harry’s brows knitted in worry. Once they were in the bathroom, Harry looked at him. Louis stared back curiously.

Without warning, Louis was being lifted by Harry’s strong arms around his waist and was hoisted up and placed on the bathroom counter. Louis yelped in surprise, much to Harry’s amusement.

“Oi! You can’t just be carrying me without warning just cause you’re strong!” he exclaimed, adjusting his seating up on the counter. Harry rose a brow sharply in evident smugness.

“You think I’m strong?”

Louis felt his cheeks heat up slightly, which made him flustered even more, because _he does NOT blush._ “Shut up; I’m merely stating facts.”

“Are you blushing?! Aww how adorable,” Harry cooed at him more than necessary, and Louis kicked at his shins with the leg that wasn’t grazed.

“Only cause you’re tiny; you’re so easy to carry,” Harry continued to tease him, while bending down to retrieve the first aid kit kept in the cupboard under the counter.

“You’re a menace, Harold,” Louis grumbled, and Harry stuck his tongue out at him. Louis would’ve responded very maturely. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Harry dropped to his knees in one fluid motion, leaving him breathless and speechless for a moment. _Why was Harry on his knees and why was it suddenly hot?_

“What…are you doing?” he asked, throat dry, as Harry peered up at him from below, a crease between his brows, one hand loosely now wrapped around his ankle.

“Gonna bandage you up?” He asked in slight confusion, still craning his neck up to look at Louis, who was currently much higher up than him, and _oh. Oh yeah._ That made sense. Though he still gaped a bit. Harry needed to stop peering up at him with those wide, beautiful green eyes.

“Sure go ahead,” he said, trying not to giggle once he had caught himself. He watched carefully, as Harry rolled up the jeans a bit above both his ankles with careful hands. He had to bite his lip to stop from laughing as Harry gently turned his ankles this way and that, trying to see the damage.

“Um, Lou….I don’t think it’s sprained,” he muttered after he had quickly put a band aid over the wound, still sounding confused, bless him. “But maybe we should have it checked out because maybe it’s sprained and I just can’t tell and”-

His rambling was cut off by a high giggle. Harry’s gaze shot up to look at him as he sat there giggling helplessly at him.

“What are you laughing at?” Harry asked suspiciously, slowly standing up.

“Harold….I knew it wasn’t sprained…I was just messing with ya,” he got out in between giggles, and he only laughed harder at Harry’s gasp and shocked face.

“You were pretending!” he accused, though he didn’t seem mad, shaking a finger in his face, and Louis pretended as if he was going to bite it.

“I call it harmless deviousness. I needed the tea, which, you know, you knocked over. And I did try and tell you I wasn’t hurt, but you were busy getting me on your back,” Louis replied innocently once he had caught his breath.

“You little shit!” Harry half yelled, half laughed, and the next thing he knew, he had a lovely and close up view of Harry’s broad back. It took him a second of bouncing upside down to realize that Harry, had yet again, picked him up and thrown him over his shoulder, and was walking swiftly with him to god knows where, and they both were laughing like idiots.

He realized he was in the kitchen as soon as Harry placed him on the countertop, eyes shining and a smile ever present on his face, Louis’ face mirroring his.

“I can’t believe you tricked me,” Harry said, shaking his head, curls falling into his face. He didn’t seem upset at all. Louis leaned back on his hands, grinning.

“You’re too easy, not my fault you fell for it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry waved off, turning to the other counter to prepare tea. Louis watched him, swinging his legs back and forth.

“How do you take your tea?” he asked, turning to him briefly.

“Strong, with just a splash of milk,” Louis replied. Harry raised a brow.

“No sugar?”

“No sugar. You’re sweet enough.”

Harry let out a surprised giggle, turning away quickly, but not before Louis caught the slight blush on his cheeks.

Louis sat there in content, perfectly happy to watch Harry be his sweet self. And then it occurred to him. He decided to ask in the subtlest way he could muster.

“So Harold,” he began, in the very air of nonchalance, and Harry turned to look at him while stirring, with a small smile, “You’ve got a lovely little flat, does it ever get lonely in here?”

Harry shrugged. “Nah. Well, sometimes, but I’m quite used to being by myself.”

“You don’t bring around strangers to your pretty house then?” He pressed, and he wasn’t sure his subtle approach was working, as Harry smiled back knowingly.

“No, not really. Just you. Not everyone looks as pretty as you up on the counter,” he said, with a wink, and an easy smile. _A wink. He was fine. Absolutely._

“You think I’m pretty then?” Louis asked, echoing the tone Harry had used earlier, openly flirting now. Harry though, instead of getting flustered, just hummed in agreement, and came towards him with two cups in hand. Louis had to bite back a smile threatening to take over his whole face.

He gratefully took the cup from Harry, and took a tentative sip, and moaned a bit at how good it was. Perfect taste, and perfect warmth. Harry was looking at him over the top of his own cup, silently waiting approval. Louis remained silent, simply to get a reaction out of him.

After a second, Harry caved. “So?”

Louis sighed in a put-out way, tapping his cup. “This isn’t even good.” Harry’s face fell, lips pulling into a ridiculous pout, and Louis wondered if it was appropriate how much he’d have liked to kiss him. _Too soon, right?_

“It’s perfect.” And in an instant, Harry lit up, though he swatted at Louis’ shoulder playfully.

“You suck.”

Louis merely hummed, because he knew they were just messing around. “No really, it’s perfect Harry. Tastes almost exactly like the one I often get from that little coffee shop around the corner.”

Harry smiled warmly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Except, there’s something extra. What did you put in? Cinnamon?”

Harry nodded happily. “Yeah, cinnamon. Just a little sweet spice. To fit your personality.” And really, Louis was beyond charmed. Harry was charming.

They spent the next few minutes drinking their tea, and talking here and there. Till Louis realized he had to be home soon; he had errands later that evening.

“This has been a great time love, but I’ve got to go,” Louis said, jumping down from the counter, only then realizing the term of endearment, but going by Harry practically glowing, he didn’t care. Though he did look significantly upset at the thought of him leaving.

“What if I were to kidnap you for longer?” He asked, standing close, smile easy. Louis pretended to think.

“Trapped here, where you’d make me tea and other lovely things too maybe? Sounds like a nightmare, definitely.” Harry giggled at him, and Louis was _so fucked._

Besides, you’ve won me over with your tea skills. I’m not going to let up my privileges that easy,” he continued, and Harry positively lit up.

“Yeah?” He was so close, mere inches away.

“Yeah.” And he should’ve saw it coming, but he didn’t. Harry leaned in, and pressed a soft, barely there kiss on his cheek, lingering a bit, and pulled back, hands behind his back, and a shy smile playing on his lips. He was adorable, looking at him expectantly. Louis smiled, impossibly soft.

“I don’t kiss before official dates,” he teased, and Harry was a lovely shade of rose.

“I took you home and gave you tea; I think it counts as a first date,” he mused, swaying back and forth on his feet a bit. Louis rolled his eyes fondly.

“I don’t kiss on first dates, then,” he shot back, eyes gleaming, and Harry huffed.

“Second date, then.” Louis cocked his head at him.

“Are you asking, or stating?”

“Will you?” Harry asked hopefully, and as if Louis would ever turn that down.

“Yes of course.” He replied easily, and Harry’s smile was so bright it was everything.

“I think we should go to that little coffee shop, seeing as it seems only right,” Louis continued, pulling out his phone, and Harry murmured in agreement, smiling like he knew something Louis didn’t. Louis gave his phone to Harry, asking him to put in his number, so that he could text him the actual timing, and when he would arrive here tomorrow, so that they both could walk the short distance to the shop together.

Once he saved his number, Harry gave the phone back to him. “Does tomorrow morning work for you?” He asked Louis.

“Morning. Yeah morning is great.” Louis said, pocketing his phone.

“Good. Because I’ve work, and my shift is in the evening.” Louis hummed, reaching out to tuck a curl behind his ear, and Harry blinked languidly. Everything about him was sweet and slow in only lovely ways.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, H,” Louis hugged him briefly, Harry immediately curling down into him, even if just for a moment.

“Yeah I’ll see you,” Harry whispered, soft.

Louis left, because he was certain he would be tempted to stay for longer if he didn’t get moving. Once outside, he pulled his phone out, to check Harry’s contact. He frowned when he didn’t find it under ‘H’. However, he laughed loudly once he found it under ‘T’. ‘The guy who spilled your tea oops.’ He shook his head in fond disbelief.

He sent him a text, smiling to himself.

_‘Thanks for the tea and for not being an axe murderer x’._

 

 

The next morning, Louis arrived at Harry’s flat, to see him in a soft pink hoodie and he was pretty sure he couldn’t get softer than he was. They walked together towards Louis’ favourite coffee shop, Rise and Grind. The name always made him chuckle.

When they got to the front of the shop, Louis paused to read the little board that always had a little pun or joke written on them. ‘Feeling depresso? Try our espresso,’ the board read, followed by a winky face. Louis groaned, and turned to Harry.

“These are so awful but they are my daily highlight. Seems like the kinda stuff you’d say,” he remarked, and Harry was smirking; he had no idea why. Louis pushed open the door for him, and they entered, welcoming the rich aroma of coffee and pastries.

Before they could find themselves a table, Louis heard a familiar voice.

“Hey lads.” Louis turned to face Niall, whom he had seen many times behind the counter on his frequent morning trips to this place.

“Niall!!” Both him, and Harry exclaimed, and turned to each other in confusion, and asked together, “You know Niall?” And then they both laughed; Niall shooting weird looks between them.

“Jesus Christ you two are creepy. Wait. What are you both doing together?” He asked, face suspicious for reasons Louis couldn’t think of.

“Harry it isn’t your turn yet,” Niall said, confused, and Louis looked in bewilderment, and before he could ask what he was on about, Harry cut in.

“We’re on a date, Niall.” Niall’s eyes promptly turned mischievous, and he grinned.

“Oh good. I was worried young Harry here would die all alone and unmarried.” Harry pushed him lightly, and Louis laughed. Harry quickly ordered them both tea, and snacks to go with it, and found them a booth at the back; one of the few booths where most were just tables.

They chose to sit down next to each other, than on opposite sides, and Harry had comfortably tucked himself right against Louis’ side; something Louis was more than on board with.

“You know Niall?” Harry asked him, turning to face him, and Louis shrugged.

“Yeah as I said, I come here a lot on most mornings for my daily cuppa, so I’ve seen him around a lot.” Harry nodded thoughtfully, a sly smile playing on his lips.

“And how do you know Niall? What did he mean it wasn’t your turn”-

And Niall chose this exact moment to walk in with their drinks, and with a smug smile, much to Harry’s dismay, said, “He works here, mostly evening shifts.” And with that, and a cheeky grin directed at him, he was gone, leaving a shocked Louis with Harry, who was looking at him in amusement.

“You work here?!!” Louis choked out in a high voice, and watched as Harry started giggling in delight.

“Yes, yes I do. Evenings, mostly.”

“I. You just. I’ve never seen you around I. Why didn’t you tell me?!” Louis asked incredulously, and Harry laughed harder.

“You wouldn’t have come home with me if I just fixed you tea here instead right? I took a chance,” he said, as cheeky as ever. Louis couldn’t believe him, though he was sure he just grew fonder of the lad.

“You’re unbelievable, Styles, you tricked me too,” he said, shaking his head and Harry sobered up.

“Didn’t mean to trick you, but I thought you were cute AND that I accidentally might’ve been the reason you hurt your foot, which you did NOT, you little shit, and I’m kinda glad I didn’t tell you anyways because,” Harry was rambling, wildly animated and Louis loved listening, but he could think of something he’d rather do right now. Because Harry was adorable and his eyes were so bright and he was so pretty; how could he not kiss him?

So he did. He leaned forward, one hand on Harry’s cheek to turn him his way, and captured his lips in a soft kiss, and Harry effectively stopped rambling, kissing back eagerly. Louis pulled back for a second, and Harry wasn’t having any of that, because he pulled him back into a kiss, hand warm on the back of his neck, rubbing slightly, and Louis felt warm all over. Kissing Harry was as lovely as everything else about him.

They both pulled away, resting their foreheads together, and Harry giggled again, and this time, Louis didn’t bother holding back his fond smile, playing with the ends of Harry’s hair.

“What’s funny hmm?”

Harry went a bit cross eyed trying to gaze at him, and Louis was a goner for this kid.

“Lou….guess you can say you fell for me yesterday……literally,” he sputtered out, cheeks warm in color and nudging their noses together. Louis groaned, and kissed him hard, and they both were smiling too big for it to be a proper kiss. Because he thought; _guess he really did fall for the guy who spilled his tea. He really did._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and you can find me at @OWildeLarry on twitter :) x


End file.
